When I was hyper one day
by Frozen Lightning
Summary: I was hyper, and wrote down stuff, ya.SEQUEL to When The World Almost Drowned


Hi, I'm burnt like a toast. And I flash frozen, Me frozen lighting.  
  
Once upon a time there was a magic CD case that lived in the land of Uybaatc (Up your butt and around the corner) which only played ONE song. what is the song? The evil song of evil death and destruction and EVIL!!!!  
  
Link: I wish I were an Oskermier wiener, that is what I'd truly like to be!  
  
Zelda: I wish I were an Oskermier wiener, 'cause everyone would be in love with me!!!!  
  
Kagome: *runs down hall* They're coming!!! The armies of the army GI Joe!!!  
  
Zelda: NOT GI JOE!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Can you say Joe on TV?  
  
Yu-Gi: Not this again.  
  
Pikachu: OY VEY  
  
Ash: I am a complete dumb ass with an IQ equivalent to Pikachu  
  
Pikachu: NO WAY ME TOO!!!!  
  
Kagome: Is anyone listening to me?  
  
Stalker: I *snort* am.  
  
Zelda: Holy highjacking cat man!!!!  
  
Kagome: I wish I was a cat man.  
  
Everyone but Kagome: O_o  
  
Kagome: Don't make fun of me.  
  
Stalker: *creeps off*  
  
FL: He's GETTING AWAY!!! OMG!!! *slinks back into corner which was painted in stripes using a number twelve red with golden streaks across it at three millimeter intervals using a mainly small brush which consisted of wood, horse hair, glue and FL*  
  
Brush: YUMMY!!!!! (Mr. Christie, you make OKAY cookies)  
  
God: HOW DARE YOU! *smites brush*  
  
Kagome: I knew him well.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Lets kick some Projax ass!!!  
  
Pro Jack: As the president of the Battle dome I shall there forth band all number form my country  
  
Sailor Mercury: SH*T  
  
Yu Gi: dont worry were Japanese!  
  
Madison:* holding ray gun that she put together and hide under her pilliow* Meh!  
  
Ray Gun: * who can now talk* DIE!!! BLANKERS!!!  
  
Yu Gi Oh: Ouch* clutching his chest, falls over*  
  
Yu Gi Oh: Feel my abbs there rock hard. CHEVY, like a rock  
  
Madison: You know I was aiming in the other direction, right? I hit sailor mercury for saying Shit on tv. OMG I JUST DID IT TOO!!  
  
Ray Gun: KABLAM!!! *kills madisson* *loses ability to speak*  
  
Madison:* Gets up and walks away to the song get off of my back*. * then falls over*  
  
FL: I Loved her, dearly not queerly  
  
Mario:Hello, I'm Itllain, I like spaghetti by kraft  
  
FL: GOTTA BE KD!!!  
  
Roy: AS LONG IS IT HA SHEINZ KETCHUP!!!!  
  
FL: How the hell did you get into this story?  
  
Roy: My friend, Yoshi, was laying an egg, when I blinded him with my perfectly white teeth  
  
FL: Damn you crest whiting strips!!!  
  
Miroku: Cheese strings 100% cheese.  
  
Marth: 100% FUN!!! * kills Miroku*  
  
Hamtaro: More like 100% Pain!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Inu Yasha:* sleeping in a near by tree, with Shaw cable TV, Throw a satellite dish at Hamtaro* this might happen to you so switch to cable, with Shaw on demand * Smiles at Camera, showing white fangs*  
  
Roy: OMG!!! You use crest whiting strips to?!  
  
Inu Yasha: No, I chew Dentabones, dumb ass  
  
Marth: DON'T BE CAUGHT WITHOUT YOUR JESUS!!!!  
  
Jesus: MINI DONUTS CHRIST!!!!  
  
Jesus: yes?  
  
Jesus: SH*T!  
  
Epona: BARK!!  
  
Kagome: Bark has bite!  
  
Barky:* the barks root beer dog* RAWR!  
  
Inu Yasha: RAWR!  
  
*superman and Batman have a cat fight*  
  
Fl:*uses nails and slashes Roy* ya I forgot to mention but you really piss me off  
  
Roy: I'm still alive  
  
Fl: ya so  
  
Roy: didn't you want to kill me?  
  
FL:* kills Roy*No  
  
Shippo:*now completely wasted* Hey, is Mr.Goodwrench good with wrenchs?  
  
Zelda:um... just because I'm stupid doesn't mean I'm dumb! Stop laughing at me!*Zelda runs away*  
  
Everyone except Zelda * O_o  
  
Peach: No, it means his good with wenches  
  
Kagome: So that means they say and spell it wrong, he's really Mr. Goodwench  
  
Hamtaro*from under satellite*:Who said anything about that?  
  
Peach:*Drowns in, the amount of perfume she's wearing*  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!(even Peach)  
  
Yu Gi: IM NOT DEAD!!!!!  
  
Shippo:*walks over and kicks Yu Gi in the balls* Shut the F*@K UP! HORE!  
  
Yu Gi:* Does not go down*  
  
Malon: What the crap?!  
  
Yu Gi: I am not a guy, pitiful. fox that looks like a raccoon, with a bushy tail  
  
Sakura: No, I think it's a squirrel  
  
FL: I think it's a wasted version of Rocky  
  
Marth: Wha?  
  
FL: From rocky and Bullwinkle?  
  
Rocky: Nope  
  
Angel: yes  
  
Inu Yasha: Not this bunch of crap again, Jesus Christ  
  
Jesus: Jesus isn't here right now so please leave a message after, this commercial: 310-1010 Pizza Hut  
  
Rockna: god, there pizza vomit and fat from balloni!!!  
  
Teddy bear: feel my fur, its soft and FLUFFY!!!  
  
Barbie: Hi, I'm like totally, Malibu  
  
Zelda: And a total SLUT  
  
Mondo*sniffs clothes*: I smell like frebreze!!!  
  
Yu Gi: You know that by sniffing thouse fumes, it goes up into your brain, killing of cells?  
  
Shippo: OMG! Let me have a wiff!  
  
Mondo: No, all mine  
  
FL:Ya, know what we need it our magic potion?  
  
Willy Wonka: What?!  
  
Kagome: it's top secret!!! Duh!*Pushes Willy Wonka over)  
  
FL: It was Umpalopa's  
  
Kagome: Oh.  
  
Shippo: Wow, that was ironic  
  
Sonic: I go fast!!! ZOOM!!! ZOOM!!! ZOOM!!!  
  
FL: I'm going to end this fic right now, before everyone dies, and I get reincarnated as Rini  
  
Zombie Madison:*holding ray gun**Kills everyone*  
  
Rini(FL): Sh&t  
  
And that's the end, cause I didn't want to end it in an odd place 


End file.
